The Mirror Again
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: Raven likes Beast Boy. Beast Boy likes Raven. The trouble starts with Starfire, and grows when Beast Boy gets trapped in Ravens mind. Again. ON HOLD! just focusing on 3 stories right now!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is just a thing that I personally thought would be really fun to do. Plus I absolutely adore this pairing, and the idea to me is just kinda sweet. Anyway, hope all u Teen Titans fans out there enjoy it.

* * *

"Really?"

"Starfire."

"Well do you Friend Raven?" Starfire persisted.

"Starfire be quiet!" Raven told her friend, so worried that she was speaking out of her usual monotone. "They could be

back any second. He'll hear you!"

Raven and Starfire where alone in the T tower main room while the boys had gone out to the movies to see some movie about ninjas or something.

"So it is someone on our team! Is it Friend Cyborg or Boyfriend Robin or- Raven?" Starfire asked uncertainly. "It is not

Robin. Is it?" Ever since Starfire and Robin had started to date in Tokyo she had been very happy, and protective of her

relationship with him.

"No. They're both just friends." Raven assured her friend, speaking in her usual monotone again.

"Then who-" Starfire gasped and didn't finish her sentence. A look of joyful realization came over her face.

"I don't see how we got into this discussion in the first place. We were talking about where to go for dinner once the boys got back." Raven said, picking up a book.

Star squealed girlishly. "It is Beast Boy!"

"I don't know why you're doing that. He doesn't think of me that way. I doubt he thinks of me as a girl."

"Well, then we can make him Friend Raven!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend. "How will you do that Starfire?"

"By giving you one of the making-overs."

The bookworm looked up abruptly, in shock, and a hint of horror. "No."

"Oh please Friend Raven! It would be what you call a win- win! I will be able to experience the Earthly ritual. And you can get Beast Boy to enjoy your company more!"

The next half-hour was spent with Starfire persisting that Raven get a makeover, and Raven trying her best to read while controlling her emotions and powers. (we all know how bad it gets when those two mix those 2 being powers and emotion)

"Starfire, if I let you do this, then we'll never talk about this again? And if I don't like it I can talk all the makeup off?"

Star nodded eagerly.

"Fine." Raven relented.

Starfire squealed girlishly again as they walked to her room.

"But you have to stop squealing."

"Deal."

* * *

"There! Done!" Starfire exclaimed happily. She turned Ravens chair around so that the teen could see her reflection. She was shocked by what she saw. She wore a red tank top and a black mini skirt. She wore light eye shadow, and light pink lipstick. She wore a white headband, and ruby necklace, and her ears had one small hoop.

"Do you like it?"

"Sure." Raven said, trying not to her friends feelings. "It's nice. But…"

Star's face faltered.

"It's not my style." Raven lied.

"Okay. Well, that was the deal Friend Raven. Sorry I could not please your style."

Raven gave a curt nod, pulled on her robe, and walked out of the room. Star started to play with Silkie, and closed her door. Raven pulled her hood up to hide the makeup until she got to her room. As she walked to her room, the boys returned, throwing a football as they went.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy called. "Catch!"

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, and tossed the ball to Raven, which was really stupid because gorillas were very strong. Raven, who was caught off guard, caught the ball and was pushed down by the force of the ball. Her robe slid off of her shoulders and all that Starfire had done was in clear view of all the boys.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"What happened?" Robin asked. Beast Boy's mouth was open, and he was staring in shock at her. She blushed the deepest red ever thought imaginable, made a portal through the ground (check the episode Betrothed if you don't know what I'm talking about.) and fazed through. She then raced to her room and ripped the outfit Star had put together, and put on her normal darks leotard and belt. She sat down and started to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She repeated. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"Rae? It's me." Beast Boy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What happened to you back there?"

"Starfire. I was coming here to change." She answered through the door, afraid that she'd blush if he saw her.

"Oh good. No! That's not what I meant! I mean it's not that you didn't look good- I mean- it's just that! Um… I was just kinda caught off guard by… well what you where wearing." There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

"Can I come in?" he finally asked.

"No." she really wasn't so sure how he would react if he saw her room.

"Please?"

"No." she heard some scratching on her door and opened it just a little. There she saw the most adorable little puppy in the world, looking up at her with big, hopeful eyes. Raven smiled and shook her head at BB. He pawed playfully at the air, and barked at her. She had to stifle a laugh behind her hand, as he acted totally innocent and played around, stumbling just like a real puppy would.

"No Beast Boy. Maybe in a little."

"Meet me here in half an hour then?" he asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Half and hour later

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he stepped into her room. "You here? Guess not."

"Hey! I remember this! Oh-oh." Beast Boy picked up a hand mirror that was on the ground.

* * *

For all you who don't remember the episode where Cyborg and Beast Boy get trapped into Ravens mind, they did that by picking up a mirror that they found in her room. The mirror Beast Boy just picked up would be the mirror that is a portal into Ravens mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And if you like my story, please review. I'm kinda hoping for at least two reviews for this chapter, but I'll write for just one person if they ask. Here's chapter two!**

* * *

In Raven's Mind

* * *

"Ah crud!" Beast Boy yelled to nothing. He was once again trapped in Ravens mind.

"Hi!" said a perky voice behind him. He groaned inwardly. He enjoyed that the Pink Raven liked his jokes and all, but she

was kinda freaky.

"Hi Raven." He said.

"Hi Beast Boy!' she smiled.

"Do you know where the exit is? I need to get out before the real Raven finds out I'm here again."

"Well, actually you might just wanna stay here for a while." She said.

"Why? I'm meeting the real Raven in her- I mean your room soon."

"Well, I really don't know why, but you should go ask another one of me. Probably the Gray one. She'll know. I only

know about the things that are happy in our life. Like how the newest book in our book series us coming out, our how you

and us are going to be alone for once…. Oops!" she laughed. "Wasn't supposed to say that! Oh well!" with that she flew

away, giggling and making jet sounds the whole time.

"She's really creepy."

He wandered around for a while, until he found another portal. He found himself in a yellow room with a chalkboard.

There was Raven, in a yellow robe, writing spells on the board and pausing every now and then to practice an incantation.

"Hi Raven." He said calmly. She turned around to face him, and he was shocked to see that she was wearing big, round

glasses.

"Hi Beast Boy." She replied, and turned back to her notes.

"Do you know the way out of here? The happy one said she didn't think I should leave."

"She's actually right. Something happened when you came in. I wasn't told yet, but just go through that door and ask

someone else."

"Kay. Bye." He waved at her and she gave him a small smile.

He kept wandering a little more.

"Hello?" asked a small voice.

"Hi Raven." He said gently. He knew what could happen if he said anything a little too harsh she would burst into tears

immediately. "So do you know why I can't leave?"

She nodded. "But you might not like me again if I tell you."

What she didn't know was that nothing that she every did could make him hate her. He loved her too much.

"That could never happen." He assured her.

"Well… when you grabbed the mirror and it fell, the glass shattered and closed the portal. You're trapped here."

"I am?"

She nodded gingerly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey!" a voice called from behind. He turned to see multiple color Ravens all standing behind him. "Guess what?" said

the happy Raven.

"What?" asked the timid Rae.

"She's gonna open her portal today!"

All of the Ravens started to talk excitedly, even the gray one.

"Wait! Who's gonna open what?" they all turned to him and fell silent.

"Well, you're not supposed to know." Said the yellow Raven.

"She lives over there! She's a new emotion compared to us. She's only been here since Malchior. But she's never let us in.

We know what emotion she is! Wanna know?"

"Shut up!" all of the other Ravens yelled to the pink, who just giggled.

"Well, we gotta go meet her. Bye Beast Boy." Said the brave Raven.

"Wait up!" he called. He turned into a hawk and followed them. Someone burped and he turned to see Raven in an orange

cloak.

"She's disgusting." Said the yellow Raven. "And you're not supposed to follow us."

"She's right." He turned around the see the _real _Raven behind him. They went to the ground and he turned back into normal.

"Hi." He said.

"Why are you in my mind?" she asked him.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" he defended himself. Raven shook her head in amazement. He could be so oblivious at times.

But that was one of the things that she liked him for.

"So the mirror just jumped into your hands and sucked you in?"

"No." he surrendered.

"You'll just have to stay in here until I find a spell that will fix the mirror and get you out. And you can't meet the new

emotion. And you can't ask the gray one all of my secrets, just because you know she'll do it."

He hung his head down in mock disappointment. "Fine."

"I have to go." She said turning around. "And remember what I said." She added, turning her head towards him.

"Wait!" he said following her. "How come you can leave and I can't?"

"Because I'm just meditating. You're physically trapped."

"Aw man!"

"Well, I have to go now. Starfire's been looking for me, and she's bound to check my room eventually."

"Bye Raven!" he called. She waved, and disappeared with a flash.

* * *

In Rae's bedroom

* * *

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called through her door.

"What Starfire?" Raven asked, very well knowing what she was going to say.

"Have you seen Beast Boy? He seems to have disappeared." Raven opened her door.

"Tell the boys to meet us in the Main Room." She told Star.

* * *

The Main Room

* * *

Everyone gathered around on the couch, and Raven stood up.

"What's going on Raven?" Robin asked.

"I know where Beast Boy is."

"Great!" Cyborg said.

"No. Not great."

"Why not Raven?" Star asked.

"Cause I don't know how to get him back."

"Raven, where is he?" Cyborg asked suspiciously. Raven pointed to her head.

"Not again!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused.

"Remember last year, when we all disappeared into my room for a few hours?" Robin and Star nodded.

"Well Raven has a mirror. And it's acts as a portal into her mind. Beast Boy and me got trapped into it and Raven had to

find us."

"Yeah. Except this time he dropped the portal. The glass shattered and he's just hanging around in my head."

Then Raven broke out into a fit of giggles, and a light bulb exploded.

"Sorry," She apologized. "the happy part of me likes to laugh."

"So what can we do now?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed, and said her least favorite words. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Beast Boy called. All of the Raven's had deserted him and were flying away to greet some unknown emotion in

some unknown place. Then he got an idea. He turned into an eagle, soundlessly reached them, turned into a bug, and sat

down on the Brave Raven. He blended in on her green robe best, plus she wouldn't freak out of she saw him. They finally

got to a portal. It opened and let them all enter. Except Beast Boy. He was shoved right off of the green Raven, as if there

was a wall that wouldn't allow him through. The pink Raven stuck out her head once everyone else was in.

"Maybe next time BB." She laughed and disappeared back into the portal.

"Wait!" he called, but they never appeared again. He ended up waiting there for an hour before they came out again. And

they still didn't tell him anything.

"Please?" he asked.

"No BB." Brave told him. "Now, how about a little combat training?"

"Don't hurt him!" Timid cried out.

"Its just practice." He assured her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------At Titans Tower

* * *

Raven was pouring over her books, trying to find a way to get Beast Boy out of her mind before the unspeakable happened.

She would die if he met her new emotion… well relatively new at least.

"Raven." Robin was knocking on the door. She pulled up her hood and opened the door.

"What?"

"I have some bad news."

"What now?"

"The mayor just called. There's going to be a big party and we're all supposed to go. Everyone." He said.

"I have to get back to work now then. When is it?" she asked before she closed the door.

"In 2 days."

"Crud."

* * *

In the Nevermore (raven's mind)

* * *

"Not again!" Beast Boy groaned as he stood up. Brave had beaten him at combat practice 20 times.

"Yeah!" Brave cheered.

"Okay." Beast Boy panted. "Let's make a deal. If I beat you this next round you have to take me the new emotion. Deal?"

Brave smiled. "What do I have to lose? I don't care if you find out. Deal. Shake on it." She put her hand out but Beast Boy

was hesitant. _You've always wanted to hold her hand! Do it! Do it now or don't do it at all! _He thought to himself. He

shook her hand and she didn't let go.

"Let the games begin!" she yelled as she flipped him over.

* * *

After the "fight"

* * *

"I can't believe you won!" Brave exclaimed half and hour later. "Oh, I just know Intelligence is gonna kill me!"

"Hey a deal's a deal!" he said happily.

"Alright." She sighed. "Follow me." She took him to one side of the wall at the gym that was Brave's home.

"This is a wall."

"I know. But if you tap it here, here and here." She hit the wall a few times. It opened and led to a hallway. "It's your one

and only way to her realm."

"See ya!" BB yelled as he ran down the hall. Where he ended up was in… the Titans Tower? He looked over to see Raven

in a reddish-pinkish robe.

"Hey Raven. What's up?" he asked.

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

"Where are we? Am I at Titans Tower?"

"No. This is just our favorite place, so that's what my realm looks like."

"What emotion are you?"

"Affection and Love." She said. He looked at her eyes and noticed something. They were the same green as his.

"What's up with your eyes?" he asked her.

"They take the same color as who ever I love. Like I love you, so my eyes are green. Uh-oh. Wasn't supposed to say that.

What the heck! It was bound to come out sometime." She shrugged. BB went into shock mode.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I said, I love you and that I wasn't supposed to say that." She said grabbing his hand.

"Now that you're here, what do you wanna do?" she asked him happily, while he was still in shock. Could it be that the girl

of his dreams, liked him back? Or is she the Raven of really mean jokes? He knew how he could make a win-win situation.

"You love me?"

She nodded tensely, as if afraid of how he would react suddenly.

He had no clue if she was telling the truth. But there was something he had been dying to do forever that would show if this

was real or not. He leaned in, and kissed her right on the lips. She was slightly stiff, but softened into the kiss almost

immediately. As they deepened the kiss, he realized that this was real. She really liked him! He broke away and smiled the

brightest smile he had ever smiled. She grinned back at him, and he brushed a violet strand away from her face. It had

grown very long since Tokyo. They just did that. Smiled at each other for a while

"How long have you liked me?" he asked her.

"Before Terra." She said.

"Is that why you didn't like her?"

"Partly. How long have you liked me?"

Beast Boy had to think about this. He had always been close to Raven. When Malchior broke her heart, he had wanted

nothing more than to kill him. But he hadn't exactly liked her in that sense yet. At Tokyo, with all of the girls chasing him,

he had realized that he only wanted one of them. One who wasn't chasing him. Raven.

"A little before Tokyo I think."

She nodded as if that's what she expected.

"I told you not to bring him here Brave!" a voice said.

"Sorry! We had a deal, and he I didn't think her was gonna win!"

"BB, we've got to get you out of here before Raven finds out." Intelligence said.

"But you guys are Raven!"

"Only in a sense!"

"But—"

"Beast Boy, you have to go."

"fine."

* * *

So, how'd you like it? R&R and don't forget to read my new story! It's about my friends, sister, the Teen Titans, and me. R&R to that too!


End file.
